


Full moon forced her hands

by MatildaSwan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Community: sanctuary_bingo, Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, Everybody Dies, F/M, Helen Druitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying. Falling. Floating. Funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full moon forced her hands

**Author's Note:**

> sanctuary_bingo: prompt; breakfast and a_writing_muse: prompt; rubble

Drive, _drive_ ; leave all this behind. Faster, _faster_ ; feel the road under the tyres. _It’s not real, never real._ Not far now, almost there; follow the rules until they curve. Rubber on road, gravel on metal. Follow the curve and make it straight. _I don’t want it to be real._ I can almost feel it; fastest, furthest, freedom.

_I’m flying._

Earth far behind and falling from view; rubble in my wake. Wind beneath my wings, and home-sweet-home. I’m close, _so close_ ; can feel it shaking through my body. My heart bursts inside my ribs. Turning, spinning; _I’m dancing with the sky_. My lungs shrivel beside my spine. So loud it’s silent; so quiet it’s deafening.

_I’m falling._

Rocks and air and metal and flesh; reverberating in my veins. Harsh and loud; soft and still: _my stairway_ _to heaven_. I’m cold, so cold. The door, my hands; I can’t move them. _I can’t move._ Pain in my head; my body is numb. I’m hurt; _I’m hurt!_ It’s dark now; black and blue: the ocean keeps my eyes open.

_I’m floating._

 

*

 

Helen Druitt, 43, Vancouver, was declared deceased at 6:42 p.m., Thursday, 25th May, 2012, after the remains of her car were found along the North Vancouver Coastline.

Helen was born Aug.27th, 1967, in Essex, UK. She forged a career in the European Art Industry before relocating to North America. Her artwork captivated and integiued audiences around the globe.

She is survived by her husband, John Druitt.

She is preceded in death by parents, Gregory and Patricia Heathering.

The family has requested a closed memorial, and asked that anyone wanting to pay their respect contact Mr. Druitt himself via the District Attorney’s Office.

 

*

 

William Zimmerman, M.D., Cardiovascular Surgeon dies at age 32.

William Zimmerman passed away on 25th May, 2012 at 6:42p.m. as a result of injuries sustained from a single vehicle accident.

William was a respected and successful surgeon; an up and coming name in the process of revolutionising cardiovascular surgery.

William, known as Will to his friends, leaves behind Abby, his wife of almost 3 years, and their unborn child; his parents Mary Anne and Frank, and many friends, personal and professional.

There will be a family only memorial at the Whispering Pines Cemetery on the 12th June and a public session for friends and family from 3p.m. till 5p.m.

 

_*_

John huffed as he crumpled the newspaper in his fist; fuming and white knuckled over toast. _No life or death situations_ , she had said. Stupid woman had made sure of that. Careening a car over a cliff definitely removed any option between life and death.

He folded the paper and threw it; watching as it slid and knocked the jug of orange juice. She’d made her choice; _just death._ Perhaps it could have been better this way, but she’d taken another with her. She wouldn’t have wanted that, _couldn’t_ have wanted that. Not the Helen he’d known; the one buried beneath pills and nightmares. The Helen he’d failed.

John sighed as he slumped in his chair, deep in thought as he munched on the last of his breakfast. There was a hole where her passenger use to be; the blonde with the baby. He could help, _would_ help. He’d make this right, the way he’d never managed with Helen.

He’d make this right, starting with the funeral.


End file.
